


久别重逢

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 本文为抽奖点题：希望含有情敌变情人，狗血，暗恋，现代au的元素，结局是he的，谢谢谢谢！PS：主要是情敌变情人
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	久别重逢

一年一度的圣诞舞会很无聊，斯蒂夫叹口气，他不想参加，他已经12年级了，但身高依旧没什么长进，别的同学在高中多少都开始长个子，就他还瘦瘦小小的，和他的舞伴一点儿也不搭。

佩吉•卡特可是全年级最美丽的姑娘，也是学生会主席，他的邻居，青梅竹马一起长大的好朋友。他们一起上下学，一起参加舞会，但没人会相信他是佩吉的男朋友，虽然他也不是。

然而这不妨碍学校橄榄球队那帮臭小子找他的麻烦。

这不，刚进入十二月，午休时朗姆罗那伙人又把他带到了棒球场后面的仓库门口，棒球队出去比赛了，连候补队员都不在，很方便他们“使用”。

“你今年不会还是约了卡特吧？”朗姆罗长得不像个高中生，凶神恶煞的，是球队的四分卫，在球场上被他撞了一时半会儿都起不来，就是那种坏蛋，他把斯蒂夫推在门板上，“识相点儿，小子，你和她根本不配。”

“难道你和她就配了？”斯蒂夫撇嘴，毫不客气地瞪回去。

朗姆罗停顿了两秒，一拳挥了过去。

斯蒂夫条件反射地紧闭双眼咬紧牙根，但几秒后那个冲击也没到来，他睁开眼，朗姆罗的拳头就停在他前方，“你他妈谁！”朗姆罗挣开了抓着他胳膊的手，退开了两步，斯蒂夫这才看见多了一个人，棕发蓝眼，黑衣黑裤，冷漠的表情很酷，只是红润的嘴唇有些过于性感了。

他斜挎着一只书包，应该也是个高中生，个子和朗姆罗一样高，甚至更高一点？

“抱歉打扰你们，我只是想问问教学楼往哪里走，我今天才入学。”棕发的年轻人眨眨眼，斯蒂夫忍不住插嘴：“转学生？这个学期都快结束了。”

“是的，但谁让我爸妈这时候搬家呢，”他耸耸肩膀，靠近了些，几乎插进了斯蒂夫和朗姆罗中间，朗姆罗当然不乐意，暗地里往前顶了顶，但这个陌生人纹丝不动，“能帮个忙吗？最好告诉我弗瑞校长办公室在哪，他可能已经等得不耐烦了。”

朗姆罗这帮家伙不怕老师，但校长是另一回事，他们在杏仁大小的脑子里权衡了一下，“算你运气好，罗杰斯。”走时还没忘记丢给斯蒂夫几个他们自认为很有威慑力的眼神。

“你还好吗？”转学生歪歪脑袋，上下扫视斯蒂夫。

“你来得太早了，比赛还没开始呢。”斯蒂夫朝着那些人离开的方向翻个白眼。

面对斯蒂夫无所畏惧的面庞，转学生愣了一下，继而哈哈一笑，“下次我会注意开场时间。”

斯蒂夫也笑起来，“总之，谢了，斯蒂夫•罗杰斯。”

“詹姆斯•巴恩斯，不过朋友们都叫我巴基。”他们俩碰碰拳头，就算是认识了。

斯蒂夫带着巴基去了校长室，弗瑞果然相当不耐烦，“巴恩斯先生，你是第一个敢让我等你的学生，”他阴沉着脸瞥了一眼带路的斯蒂夫，“谢谢你罗杰斯先生。”

斯蒂夫还没回答，校长的门就关上啦，好吧，他刚转身就有同学挤了过来：“那是谁？你的亲戚吗？”

斯蒂夫回到教室上课的路上每一个同学都在和他打听那个帅哥的来历，得知是转学生后纷纷开始猜测他会不会加入学校球队，能不能顶掉朗姆罗成为新的明星队长之类的，“你看到他的胳膊了吗？！我敢说这次朗姆罗死定了。”

斯蒂夫没有加入猜测，但他忍不住在内心赞同，巴基可是挡住了朗姆罗的拳头，他绝对有这个本事。

*

但巴基不打橄榄球。

于是同学们问他在以前的学校是什么队，“没什么，”巴基耸肩，“我不是个爱好运动的人。”

其他同学都很失望，斯蒂夫也不知道他们是对巴基失望还是对没人教训朗姆罗失望。

但斯蒂夫知道巴基没说实话，当他的新朋友说“不爱好运动”的时候，目光有些躲闪，神色黯淡，那和他平时容光焕发的样子有天壤之别。是的，斯蒂夫不得不承认，他的新朋友真是个漂亮的家伙，说起来，他的朋友都很出色，比如山姆，还有佩吉。

巴基第一次见到佩吉的时候，眼睛闪闪发光，斯蒂夫介绍她：“学生会主席，动物保护协会学生代表，图书馆荣誉管理员，未来的——嗷！”

佩吉打了斯蒂夫的胳膊一下，“好吧好吧，虽然我还没说完，这是尊敬的佩吉•卡特女士。”斯蒂夫做了个鬼脸。

巴基和佩吉互相注视的样子，让斯蒂夫那一瞬间有一丝丝的别扭，他也不清楚那是什么，毕竟他们俩也只注视了短短一点几秒钟。

“你们关系很好？”事后巴基问斯蒂夫，后者点点头，“我们是邻居，十年的孽缘。”

“那可真令人羡慕，”巴基说，斯蒂夫耸耸肩，每个人都这么说，“她有男朋友吗？”巴基又问，斯蒂夫回避了他看过来的目光，为什么每个人之后都会这么问，他不知为何有些不高兴。

好在巴基之后也没有再追问她的讯息。

*

斯蒂夫决定了，今年的圣诞舞会他不参加，或者，他不跳舞。

“你可以和巴基去，”斯蒂夫在她家帮圣诞树挂彩带的时候说，“反正你每年和我去只是因为不想给那些人误解的机会，巴基肯定不会误解的，他很好说话。”

“你们刚认识两个星期就这么要好了真让我吃惊，”佩吉站在梯子下看他，“虽然我承认他是个甜心。”

_甜心。_

斯蒂夫感到自己胃里又有点儿奇怪了。

“据说中国有个俗语叫相见恨晚，我认为形容我们很合适。”斯蒂夫随口道，他的身体不适合运动，从小就看书多于跑动。

“但我还是想和你一起参加舞会，”佩吉说，“那样我就可以早点离开了，你知道我也不喜欢跳舞。”

斯蒂夫知道佩吉在撒谎，她只是不想让她的朋友一个人孤零零地坐在舞会角落，孤零零地一个人离场，她是个天使一般的女孩，她值得更好的。

巴基目前看来是个好选择，他转学第一天就帮助了斯蒂夫，之后虽然经常请假——说是处理搬家琐事，但只要在学校就和他同进同出，几乎成了铁哥们一般的存在，托这个的福，斯蒂夫这两周都没有被搡到储物柜上，也没有被柜门夹头。

因为巴基的眼神特别好？斯蒂夫也纳闷过，每次只要那些人不怀好意靠近他，巴基总能提前发现并且及时把斯蒂夫捞到对方碰不到的地方，眼疾手快，说的大概就是这种身手。

其实刚开始几天斯蒂夫就提起了这个事，“你不需要时刻陪着我，你知道，我知道怎么自保。”他摆出了一个“显而易见我活到了现在”的表情。

巴基似乎看懂了，他明明比斯蒂夫高很多，但还是喜欢斜仰着头瞅着斯蒂夫，奇怪的是这个看起来很傲慢的姿势却丝毫没有让斯蒂夫觉得他瞧不起人，反倒是给人一种熟悉的揶揄感，“是的我看出来了，你的朋友肯定都烦你烦到不行？”

斯蒂夫几乎把脸都皱起来。

当巴基冲着他的怪脸爆发大笑的时候斯蒂夫试图用直拳去击打巴基的腹部。

巴基很灵活，一边躲一边评价着：“你的动作挺标准，学过拳击？”

“医生允许的范围内我都学了，我有个好医生，全美最好的。”斯蒂夫追着打了几拳后放弃了，改为抬脚。

“哇哦，”巴基屁股上挨了一腿，斯蒂夫没用力，胫骨只是象征性地撞了一下就被弹开了，“腿法不错。”

“屁股不错，”斯蒂夫嘴快地抢白，说完脸红了，他挪开视线，“我可是冒着生命危险拿了黑带的。”

“生命危险？”

由于相处太过融洽，斯蒂夫忘了巴基并不是老朋友，不得不例举了一下自己的病历，巴基原本就大的眼睛瞪得圆溜溜的，要说是震惊，又似乎太过于震惊，斯蒂夫见他若有所思的样子，不得不解释：“但我已经好多了！我几乎和正常人一样了，医生说只要我坚持锻炼我可以变得比别人更强壮，谁知道呢，到时候我可能比你还厉害！”

巴基大大的蓝眼睛闪烁着，弯弯地笑起来：

“……好吧，我相信你的自保技巧了，你挺能说。”

斯蒂夫又是一个横踢过去。

*

离圣诞假期还有一周，假期前最后一天学校会举办圣诞舞会提前庆祝，而寻找舞伴的活动在学期第一天就开始了。所以斯蒂夫一点也不意外他又在落单的时候被揪着后衣领扯到了学校室内泳池。

泳池内部空间很大，所有声音都嗡嗡作响，在室外根本分不清那是游泳选手激起的浪花拍打池砖的声音，还是拳头打击人体的响动。

斯蒂夫被拖到了池边，朗姆罗那伙人里的一个高个子，也是橄榄球队里的跑卫罗林斯扯着他的前襟往后一推，斯蒂夫不得不倾斜在泳池上方。

“你他妈以为找了个保镖我就碰不了你了？！”（touch）

“谢谢，但我还是有审美的，你应该在你这帮巨怪朋友里选一个和你互摸，别祸害别人朗姆罗。”斯蒂夫虽然抓着罗林斯的手腕，但对方只要松手他肯定会掉进泳池里。（touch yourself 就是男生自己那啥的意思）

虽然学校的室内泳池恒温，但也低于人的体温，而且这是冬天，斯蒂夫有把握他湿着衣服出来后能感冒，运气好的话说不定还能得个肺炎。

“你个见鬼的小杂种……”朗姆罗扑过来，斯蒂夫自己蹬了一下池砖，反作用力下罗林斯也被他拽进了泳池，扑通一声，就看见大个子在水里挣扎着呼救：“救我！救我！我不会游泳！”

等他们气喘吁吁地把这家伙拖上泳池，却发现水面很平静，“那家伙在哪？！”

“该死，我们只是想吓唬他！他要淹死了怎么办！”

“闭嘴！他自己跳下去的！”

“快去找老师！”

他们吵嚷着，争相从门口挤出去。

泳馆里安静下来，过了一会儿，在泳池另一头冒出一个脑袋，一个湿淋淋的男孩儿左右看了看，打了个喷嚏。

*

课表不一样，下课后怎么也找不到斯蒂夫，巴基将瞅着他窃笑的朗姆罗一伙人堵在了储物柜旁。

“怎么，你的小废物男友……”朗姆罗的声音被嗙地一声巨响打断，整个走廊的人都吓了一跳，原本等着看热闹的都没反应过来，巴恩斯这一拳砸在朗姆罗头上了还是怎么？

过了一会儿大家才看清楚，他没打到人，是柜子，但那是铁柜子，当巴基拿开手，铁皮都凹陷进去了。

可以想象如果这拳打在脑袋上、身上、任何比铁皮软的东西上会怎么样。

现场鸦雀无声。

朗姆罗吞咽了一下，旁边他的狐朋狗友都哑巴了。

佩吉走出来安抚巴基：“他已经回家了，走吧。”

巴基慢慢地转身，眼睛一直盯着朗姆罗，就好像在说你敢动一下试试看。

*

“我不明白，”佩吉气愤地在斯蒂夫的房间里踱来踱去，“他们到底是有什么毛病！高中荷尔蒙吗？”

“或许，”斯蒂夫用沙哑的嗓子提醒她，“但你知道……”

“够种就应该找詹姆斯！”佩吉单手示意坐在一旁的巴基，男生扬了扬眉毛：“谢谢。”

“他们蠢但又不瞎？”斯蒂夫咳嗽了两声，“我们胳膊粗细差远了……”

佩吉在胸口叉起手，“不过下午詹姆斯可能把朗姆罗吓尿了。”

斯蒂夫想要坐起来，但巴基压住了他。

“不客气。”巴基说。

“但……”斯蒂夫还没放弃，“放心等你身体好了你可以自己去教训他，好吧。”巴基轻车熟路。

斯蒂夫皱起嘴唇，巴基太了解他了，以一个刚认识两个星期的人来说。

“好吧，先原谅你……抱歉今年可能不能陪你参加舞会，佩。”斯蒂夫扶了扶脑袋上的冰敷袋，沮丧的情绪溢于言表。

“拜托你就别操心这个事了，祈祷你的感冒不会加重成肺炎吧好吗？”佩吉温柔地拍拍他的被子，“我们先走吧，不打扰你休息。”

斯蒂夫嘀咕着他已经躺了一整天，但佩吉已经打开了门，巴基撑着椅子靠背站起来，在床前低着头看着他，“赶紧好起来，说不定还能赶上舞会。”

“我不抱期望……”斯蒂夫翻出死鱼眼。

巴基低沉地笑，“你能邀请她跳舞吗？我是说如果……”斯蒂夫轻声说，巴基没有回答他，“好好养病吧，蠢蛋。”

“混球。”斯蒂夫咕哝。

佩吉在门口等着，她抬头和巴基说了些什么，巴基浅笑着摇头，佩吉的侧脸氤氲在柔光中，那么美丽。

斯蒂夫注视着这一幕，心想，他们般配极了。

两人扶着门回头：“晚安斯蒂夫，当个乖乖。”

“知道了妈妈——”斯蒂夫气闷地嘟囔。

他们出去了。

罗杰斯夫人晚些时候进来，发现儿子蜷缩在被窝里，烧得一塌糊涂。

*

最后他当然没能去成舞会，圣诞假期过后他回到学校，每个人看到他都露出一种奇怪的表情，就连朗姆罗见到他都只冷哼一声离得远远的。

“出了什么事？”斯蒂夫在储物柜旁找到自己另一个好友山姆，他隶属棒球队，上学期末尾在外地比赛，年年是最佳捕手。

“你指什么？”山姆是个快活的年轻人，他皮肤黝黑，英俊帅气，是学校里橄榄球队以外的风云人物。

斯蒂夫看着他叹口气，“算了，你大概不知道。”

“别管那些了，你真的病得去不了舞会？还是你和佩吉吵架了？”山姆八卦地压低声音。

“我告诉过你了！我病了！”斯蒂夫叫嚷，经过他身边的同学怜悯地瞥他，有的甚至匆匆丢下一句：“真遗憾，罗杰斯。”

好吧，奇怪的眼神破案。

“是真的，山姆，说了多少遍佩吉不是我女朋友……”斯蒂夫翻个白眼。

“但你喜欢她！瞎子都看得出来！我能接到时速一百五的球！谢谢！”山姆重重的地说着悄悄话。

斯蒂夫叹气，“我或许喜欢她，但那是对朋友的喜欢，山姆，就像喜欢你一样。”

“恶斯蒂夫，我知道我魅力四射但我更喜欢姑娘，”山姆翻个白眼，“放心吧我不会原谅那个抢你女朋友的混蛋，要不是恰好我不在，我一定要给他点颜色瞧瞧。”

斯蒂夫无奈：“山姆……”

然而山姆正盯着走廊门口呢，斯蒂夫转过头去，看到巴基正好走进来，“等等，山姆……”斯蒂夫拦都拦不住，山姆已经朝着巴基冲过去，斯蒂夫就差没跳到山姆脖子上去，“停下山姆！”然而棒球队队长可不是因为体格不够进橄榄球队，斯蒂夫怎么可能扯得住呢。

万般无奈的斯蒂夫只能冲到一头雾水的巴基面前以身为盾试图挡住山姆的攻击——“住手！不是巴基的错！”

山姆揪住了男生的衣领扯起来：“你小子撬朋友的墙角？！”

巴基眨眨眼，斯蒂夫眨眨眼，他俩身边那个被揪住的男生愣住了，山姆也愣住了。

“什么？盖比？”斯蒂夫认出了那个男孩，他也是个黑人，和山姆组了一个业余说唱社团，虽然斯蒂夫也和他很熟但刚才还真没注意到他。

“呃……嗨斯蒂夫早上好，山姆你能不能松开……”盖比指了指自己的衣服，“布料要变形了！”

山姆没松手，打量了一番巴基，“你谁？我们见过吗？”说完看向斯蒂夫，“什么巴基？”

他的好友一脸懵，“什么？盖比是佩吉的舞伴？巴基你没有和佩吉跳舞？我以为她的舞伴是你！”

巴基莫名其妙：“什么？为什么我一定要是佩吉的舞伴？”

“对啊，为什么？”盖比说。

“闭嘴。”山姆说。

巴基舔了舔嘴唇，他微微张着嘴似笑非笑，“我……”

“你们在干什么？！”学生会主席打断他们，“我知道你们高中男生喜欢惹人注目，但你们挡着门口了，挪开一点！”

佩吉•卡特气势汹汹地站在他们身后。

“嗨佩吉……”盖比耍帅地摸了一把头发，虽然他领子还在山姆手里。

*

午休时间，朋友们端着盘子找一张大桌子一起坐下，山姆把盖比拖离佩吉身边，自己坐下去。

斯蒂夫和巴基坐在对面，“我真的以为你们会一起参加舞会……”斯蒂夫嘀咕。

佩吉好笑地白了他一眼：“你是我父亲吗？而且巴基也没有参加舞会。”

斯蒂夫诧异地转过头：“你也感冒了？”

“没有，我有点事情要做，一些琐事。”巴基耸耸肩。

其他高中生怀疑地蹙眉，对他们这些年轻人来说有什么事会比圣诞舞会更重要？！

但一般也不会深究，“什么琐事？我要不是比赛，就是死也要回来跳舞伙计！”除了山姆，“对了，我们是不是在哪见过？”

巴基翘了翘他那浓密的眉毛，“我不记得我们见过。”

佩吉和盖比打开了话头，山姆踊跃地加入了进去，竭尽所能地阻止他俩聊得太开心，斯蒂夫狐疑地沉默地吃着午餐，没有注意到巴基屡屡投过来欲言又止的目光。

下午巴基的课表不一样，斯蒂夫只能和山姆一道，“我总觉得他眼熟，我肯定在哪见过他。”山姆故作老成地摸着下巴，“你们怎么认识的？”

金发男生叹口气：“他转学那天迷路了，正好发现朗姆罗在和我打架，帮了我一把。”

山姆怀疑的眼神飘过来：“嗯哼，你和朗姆罗打架，好吧，你伤哪了吗？”

“没，还没开始打。”斯蒂夫耸肩，山姆明显松了一口气。

下午的课程结束，斯蒂夫四处转来转去找巴基，但上最后一堂课的同学说巴恩斯今天根本没上课。

斯蒂夫又惊讶又奇怪，然而突然有人撞到了他后背：“该死！！斯蒂夫！他叫詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯！！不是什么巴基好吗！！”

是山姆，他也一下课就跑来了，“那是巴恩斯！青年队最好的投手！第四棒强打！他为什么在我们学校？！该死他没戴帽子我居然没认出来！不过他头发也长了，以前都是寸头的，嗯，听说他手臂受伤了要退役，快一年没比赛了，为什么他来了这儿？不行我得找他问问，如果他那胳膊还能用的话，伙计……他去哪了？”山姆左看右看。

斯蒂夫瞪着眼珠子，“我不知道……”

*

很快巴基是最佳投手的事儿就传遍了学校，但第二天他没来上学，第三天也没有。

斯蒂夫也不知道巴基家在哪，他甚至没有巴基的社交账号，一开始巴基刚转学过来还没办理新号码，之后也不知道什么原因斯蒂夫依旧没有他的联系方式。圣诞节第二天巴基在楼下朝他窗户扔雪球，斯蒂夫才披着棉被到窗前和他互相道了节日快乐。

巴基把圣诞礼物扔给了他，是一支钢笔，笔身是黑色的，银色笔帽上有一颗红色的星星非常漂亮。

虽然病了两个星期斯蒂夫还是准备了礼物，但很寒碜，是他坐在床上画的一张小画儿画面上有个半长棕发的蓝眼睛男孩笑得像太阳。

巴基精准地接到了这张系着彩带的小纸卷儿，打开的时候他笑得雪地都黯然失色。

斯蒂夫想和他多说说话，也想问问舞会的事，但巴基身后有一辆车子在等他，巴恩斯夫人在车里和斯蒂夫打了招呼，让他好好养病，就载着乐成一朵花的巴基离开了。

现在想起来，巴基把礼物扔得非常准，恰好落进他张开的手心，不愧是球队一号。（一号就是棒球队主力投手）

但他对巴基真的一无所知。

或许佩吉知道得多一点。

*

第四天，佩吉告诉斯蒂夫，巴基再次转学了。

*

厄斯金博士是斯蒂夫的老朋友了，他几乎是斯蒂夫这个奇怪小孩儿的家庭医生，虽然他是业内最有名的教授，在肌体修复与重建等相关行业有着很深的研究，但与此同时简单的感冒和肺部感染他也能帮忙。

“我们上个星期才见了面确认你完全好了，这下又拉坏了腿还是胳膊？”在自己办公室见到斯蒂夫，厄斯金博士调侃他。

“医生，你在帮巴基修复他的胳膊？”斯蒂夫问道，“修好了吗？他能继续打棒球了吗？”

医生正纳闷，听到棒球了然，“他是你同学？我可不能把我的病人资料透露给其他人，斯蒂夫，即使是你。”

斯蒂夫很沮丧，“我还以为……我们是朋友……”

老先生一开始还以为他在形容医患关系，但很快，他看到斯蒂夫慢慢垂下的头，轻轻叹口气，医生坐到床边挨着高中生：“我有个患者，斯蒂夫，我不能告诉你是谁，他的胳膊正常生活没问题，但不能再参加比赛，他很消沉。”

斯蒂夫抬起头看向他，“但我给他举了个例子，我告诉他我有一个患者，几乎患有所有小孩子能得上的一切毛病，心肌炎哮喘肺炎猩红热……十几年来几乎没有过一个周末不生病，但你知道吗，他永不屈服，他甚至学会了很多健康人都做不到的事情，拳击柔道游泳长跑……”

斯蒂夫想起那天巴基听到他病例的表情。

“我……”

“你知道斯蒂夫，人的身体不是布娃娃缝好就行，我只能帮你们一部分——你们自己做不到的部分，但剩下的必须靠你们自己，我对你们有信心，我只能这么说。”医生拍拍他肩膀。

*

斯蒂夫半年后才得到巴基的消息，他收到一封信，里面是一场棒球比赛的两张门票。

巴基不是左撇子，但球场上站在投手位的一号用的是左手。他看向这边，抬了抬帽檐，之前半长的头发又剪短了，肤色也比之前更深。

/巴恩斯的右手两年前受伤，现在用的是左手，他能再回巅峰吗？球速……我看看……一百四十六，哦巴恩斯……一百五十！三振出局！第三球达到了一百五十二！这虽然比不上他之前的速度，但他依旧证明了自己是个合格的主力投手！！詹姆斯·巴恩斯！了不起！！/

斯蒂夫和观众一起欢呼起来，佩吉在他身边吹了一声响亮的口哨，之后和他相视而笑。

*

比赛结束，斯蒂夫正在想要怎么才能和巴基——今天的明星说上话，佩吉晃了晃手机：“他让我们去休息室，走吧。”

你有他的联系方式？

斯蒂夫差点儿就脱口而出，但他控制住了自己。

“斯蒂夫？”

“当然，好。”他跟在佩吉身后，时隔半年再次见到巴基他当然很高兴，他们拥抱，祝贺巴基重振旗鼓，一切就像走马灯一样晃过，斯蒂夫跟着佩吉，不知道怎么就到了巴基家，巴恩斯夫妇招待了他们丰盛的晚餐，斯蒂夫眨眼就躺在了客房的床垫上。

周围安静下来，斯蒂夫才能去回想今天发生的一切，他有很多想要和巴基说，想要问他。

我以为我们是朋友，但为什么你不给我你的号码？我是不是……只是佩吉的陪衬？或许不是？

巴基在饭桌上在车里在球场上看向他的眼睛，斯蒂夫都能清清楚楚记得。

我以为我们是朋友。

多么可笑的谎言。

噔噔，有人敲门，斯蒂夫一下子腾坐起来，门打开了一条缝隙，巴基的脑袋探进来：“你睡了吗斯蒂夫？”

斯蒂夫打开床头灯。

巴基就关上门溜了进来，一条腿架在床垫上一坐，“啊哈……今晚真是疯狂，我都找不到机会和你说话，我妈妈和佩吉真有共同语言，她们在一起或许能拯救地球，谁知道？哈！”巴基笑了两下，“嘿，斯蒂夫，好久不见，下午我就想说，你是不是长高了？”

斯蒂夫在床上盘起腿，点点头，“对，厄斯金医生说我还会长得更高，或许会超过你。”

巴基的笑容消失了，“我很抱歉，我没有告诉你……我胳膊的事。”

斯蒂夫叹口气：“那的确不公平，你知道我的的病例。”

巴基舔舔嘴唇，张开嘴，斯蒂夫继续说道，“但我已经不在意了，我猜，你有你的……我不知道，我从小就身体有问题，我已经习惯了，”斯蒂夫耸耸肩膀，“你可能还没习惯，不想谈论它，我能理解。”

巴基抿着嘴唇，“谢谢……斯蒂夫，你几乎读了我的心。”

“真的？”斯蒂夫笑起来，“让我看看你心里除了棒球还有什么？”他故意眯起眼睛盯着巴基胸口，但很快他就挪开了视线——巴基的短T可挡不住他的胸肌的轮廓，“哦上帝啊你心里——”

斯蒂夫找着借口，任何让他不把“佩吉”的名字说出来的借口。

“我心里有什么？”巴基好奇地歪头，他头发短短的，比去年冬天显得更年轻些，或许没那么酷了，但更可爱，斯蒂夫闭上嘴，然后，“草莓果酱。”他说。

你的嘴看起来像草莓果酱。

该死。

巴基又笑了，不知道为什么那么好笑，他咬着下嘴唇，又舔了舔，那导致他的嘴唇更红润了，斯蒂夫简直挪不开视线。

“好的，我的确爱草莓果酱，不要告诉别人好吗？”巴基轻点着脑袋，乐不可支。

他好可爱，斯蒂夫绝望地想，我必须让他知道。

但巴基从他床上跳了下去，“好了，我最好让你好好休息一下，明天你们还要去逛博物馆呢，那可是体力活儿。”

“为什么你不给我你的联系方式？”斯蒂夫突然说。

巴基愣了一下，“我没有吗？”

斯蒂夫突然感到恼火，他可能表现在了脸上，巴基有些慌乱，挠了挠自己的短发，“我以为……”

“什么？你给了佩吉。”斯蒂夫咄咄逼人。

“那是学生会工作需要……”巴基站在他床前的空地上，有些手足无措，“我想当你的朋友，斯蒂夫，我……”

“我们是朋友！”斯蒂夫抢白他，从床上下来，“我一直以为我们是朋友！”

“是的……”巴基躲闪着他的目光，斯蒂夫追上去，他还是比巴基矮，但差距没那么大了，“为什么我们不能做朋友？”

巴基欲言又止的样子让斯蒂夫很焦躁，“因为我们只认识了一个月？”

“不是的斯蒂夫……”

“因为你喜欢佩吉？”斯蒂夫抢白道。

巴基瞪大了眼睛，“她还没有男朋友你知道，如果你喜欢她你可以约她出去，只要她同意我不会妨碍你！”斯蒂夫小声说，因为佩吉在他隔壁的客房。

“什么？不——”巴基反驳，很尴尬的样子。

“那是为什么？因为我喜欢你？但你知道，我不会死缠烂打，你只要拒绝我就好了。”斯蒂夫笃定地回答，胸口剧烈起伏着，扁着嘴强忍自己话语带来的伤害。

巴基这下彻底僵住了。

“……什么？你喜欢……我？但……那佩吉呢？”

“什么？我说过很多遍我和她只是朋友！”斯蒂夫小声喊道。

“什么时候？！我问你她有没有男朋友你没有回答我！就好像……你还想要我代替你邀请她去舞会！难道不是……要你朋友照顾好你的女孩儿？类似的事？”巴基的声音也有些控制不住。

“什么？！！我一直在说她不是我女朋友！！”斯蒂夫几乎是在怒吼了，小声地怒吼。

“没对我说过！！”巴基喊道，小声地。

“再说你也没有照顾她，你没和她跳舞。”斯蒂夫呛声。

“你才不会和你情敌跳舞！”巴基皱着眉头，“那得多悲惨？我爱她男朋友但还是要听他的吩咐去照顾他心爱的女孩——”

斯蒂夫听不下去了，他搂住巴基的脖子扳下来，堵住那张让人想起草莓果酱的嘴。

他们俩真是够笨的，隔壁客房的佩吉翻个身，高中男生，啧。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 写到一半的时候我发现，我第一篇盾冬写的也是高中，巴基也是棒球队，豆芽也和游泳池有关……所以，这是最后一篇盾冬了是吗hhh也算有头有尾呢~


End file.
